


The Last

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-typical Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, Other, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Suicide, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: It is the end.ZenoHika Week Winter 2021, prompt: Sword
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get much out of today's AU prompt (I say after having compiled the prompt list), so I did something else.

The last few rays of the dying sun reflected off Ame-no-habakiri's blade. It seemed as if the sword itself was aglow with an inner fire, matching the warmth spreading through Zenos' entire body, despite his injuries. Aye, it was as if there was a fire within him as well, unalike any sensation he had ever experienced… Through the pain and the leaden exhaustiong weighing on his limbs, he felt fulfilled. Whole.

Alive, for the first time in over a decade. 

He gazed at his friend standing amidst the flowers. All because of him. This most precious of people had singlehandedly brought him a joy so transcendent that it was almost enough to make him weep. To think that such a person could exist in this empty, pointless world. 'Warrior of Light', what an utterly apt name; for a light he was, shining right and true into the gloom that his life had once been. In this light, the world seemed painted in colours of such a vivid clarity that it bordered on painful. Heart aflutter, eyes wide open to the newfound beauty of this world…

If only this singular moment of glory could last forever. 

The inherent tragedy of the ephemeral nature of his joy tinged that wondrous light a deep dark blue. By all rights, something this sublime should not end so prematurely. He wanted— _deserved_ —to bask in this joy until the end of time itself. However, he had no delusions about being able to control the very flow of time. It was not to be, no matter how much he wished otherwise. 

Therefore, only one solution remained. 

In sharp contrast of the beautiful warmth rising within, Ame-no-habakiri felt cold against his neck when he raised it up against his jugular. That was fine. The fact that he even noticed constituted further proof that he was alive here and now, that he had been alive to witness the curtain fall. It was enough. It was more than he had ever hoped for. 

“Farewell, my first friend. My enemy...“ 

The words flowed from his lips, sweet as honey and bitter as the cold. Gazing at his dearest beast with a smile on his face, he entrusted this singular moment to eternity in the only way he knew.


End file.
